Monster Island Buddies
by Godzilla90s
Summary: A Godzilla comedy where Godzilla monsters talk and have personalities. My version of the YouTube series created by MonsterIslandBuddies. Based on the YouTube series by MonsterIslandBuddies. All credit to the idea goes to MonsterIslandBuddies.
1. Episode 1: The Beginning

Episode 1 - "The Beginning"

"Hey guys, how you doing", Godzilla said to his 2 best friends, Rodan and Jet Jaguar.

"Awesome" Rodan replied, "Me and Mothra are now dating, and our relationship is going well"

"So, you want to hang out at my house and play video games?" Godzilla suggested.

"Sure, we haven't done that in a long time" replied Jet Jaguar.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" Rodan said, "Can Mothra also come?"

"Sure!" said Godzilla. So the Monster Island buddies (Godzilla, Rodan and Jet Jaguar) went over to Godzilla's house.

"So, what do you guys mostly do?" asked Mothra (She had never "hung out" with Godzilla, Rodan and Jet Jaguar).

"We mostly play video games and talk about what's going on" replied Godzilla.

Unexpectedly, 3 gravity beams hit Godzilla, Rodan and Jet Jaguar.

"Ow, what the heck was that" said Godzilla.

"Hello, Monster Island Losers" said King Ghidorah, flying down where the monsters were.

"Where not losers!" replied Rodan, "What the heck do you want!"

"I wanted to challenge you 3 to a fight. A fight to the death. In 1 week." replied King Ghidorah.

"That'll be easy" said Godzilla "There is 3 of us, but only on of you".

"Remember Godzilla, we havn't fought monsters in years" said Jet Jaguar.

"Oh, yeah" replied Godzilla.

"See you in a week" said King Ghidorah.


	2. Episode 2: Monsters in Training

Episode 2 - "Monsters in Training"

After the Godzilla, Rodan and Jet Jaguar got challenged by King Ghidorah for a battle to the death, they spend a lot of time training.

"This is easy" said Godzilla lifting a weight.

"This is hard" said Rodan "Its been a long time since I have done any exercise".

"Holly cow!" said Jet Jaguar "This weight is heavy... hey Godzilla, what weight are you lifting?".

"The 500 thousand pound one" replied Godzilla.

"Crap!" said Rodan "I'm only lifting a 100 thousand pound weight, and this is hard!"

"I think resting will help" said Jet Jaguar.

"Good idea" said Rodan. Both Rodan and Jet Jaguar fell asleep.

1 HOUR LATER...

"Guys..." said Godzilla. Both Rodan and Jet Jaguar where still asleep.

"I'm just going to leave, this is taking forever!" said Godzilla, and then he walking out of the weight room.

The second Godzilla left, Rodan and Jet Jaguar woke up.

"Where the crap is Godzilla?" said Rodan.


	3. Episode 3: Godzilla's Sons

Episode 3 - "Godzilla's Son's"

"Hey Godzilla" said Rodan, "Where is your son!".

"My son?" said Godzilla.

"Yeah" said Jet Jaguar, "I though you had a son!".

"Well..." said Godzilla.

"Daddy!" said Minilla, who appeared from the middle of nowhere

"That's your son!" said Rodan "He looks like a pillsbury doughboy!".

"Hey!" said Minilla.

"Well... I do have a stepson..." said Godzilla.

"Why do you always have to call me stepson!" said Zilla.

"Wow... Zilla looks better then Minilla... he should be the next King of the Monsters!" said Rodan.

"No!" replied Godzilla, "Minilla's going to be the next King of the Monsters, and that's final!"

"Aw man!" said Zilla. Zilla wants to be the King of the Monsters and is always jealous of Minilla.

"And I want you to meet my best friend Anguirus!" said Minilla.

"Ar Ar... Ar Ar Ar" said Anguirus (Anguirus can't speak English).

"Anguirus..." said Godzilla .

"Lets go play yay!" said Minilla.


	4. Episode 4: Mechagodzilla

Episode 4 - "Mechagodzilla"

"Hey Mechagodzilla" said Godzilla, "Do you have any invention that would help us in out battle against King Ghidorah".

"I don't think so..." said Mechagodzilla, "Oh, and I want you to meet my new lab assistant, Titanosaurus".

"Hey" said Titanosaurus.

"But we are building a time machine" said Mechagodzilla, "Would that be of any use?".

"Maybe..." said Godzilla.

"Hey Godzilla" said Rodan, "What are you doing at Mechagodzilla's lab?"

"I'm seeing if any of Mechagodzilla's inventions will help us when we battle King Ghidorah" said Godzilla.

"Something happened... it seems King Ghidorah might have killed Jet Jaguar!".

"What!?" said Godzilla.

"All of Jet Jaguar's body parts are detached. He's broken. It must have been King Ghidorah. I don't know anyone else who would do it".

"Where is he?" asked Godzilla.

"Oh, he's in the hospital" said Rodan.

"Maybe Mechagodzilla could fix him" said Godzilla.

"I don't know" said Mechagodzilla.


	5. Episode 5: A major character dies

Episode 5 - "A Major Character Dies"

1 DAY BEFORE GODZILLA VISITS MECHAGODZILLA...

Jet Jaguar was in the parking lot, minding his own business. Then, Jet Jaguar heard something.

"What was that!?" said Jet Jaguar, wondering what it was. _Was that King Ghidorah? __Something weird is going on._ Though Jet.

Suddenly, King Ghidorah attacked Jet Jaguar!

AFTER RODAN TOLD GODZILLA WHAT HAPPEND...

"Holy Crap!" said Godzilla, "Somebody's going to have to fix him! We'll take him to Mechagodzilla's lab. See what we can do about it".

AT MECHAGODZILLA LAB...

"I don't know..." said Mechagodzilla.

"You can't fix him?" said Godzilla.

"We have to fight King Ghidorah in 5 days!" said Rodan.

"I can fix him, but it won't be before your battle with King Ghidorah" said Mechagodzilla.

"Crap!" said Rodan, "Now the battle is going to be even harder".

"Tell us when your finished Mechagodzilla" said Godzilla as Rodan and Godzilla left.


	6. Episode 6: Godzilla vs King Ghidorah

Episode 6 - "Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah"

It has been a week since King Ghidorah challenged Godzilla, Rodan and Jet Jaguar to a battle to the death. The time has finally come. Godzilla and Rodan (Jet Jaguar got destroyed) are going to fight King Ghidorah.

"So" said King Ghidorah, "Its time that we fight!".

"You're on!" said Godzilla.

Godzilla and Ghidorah started fighting (physically)... until Rodan surprise attacked King Ghidorah. Soon enough, Ghidorah went into the air, attacking Rodan.

"Take this!" said Godzilla right before he unleashed his Atomic Breath (something that had not come out of his mouth in years). The beam knocked King

Ghidorah out of the air, grounding Ghidorah. One of his wings had a hole in it!

Rodan did another dive bomb, knocking out Ghidorah. Ghidorah unleashed his Gravity Beams, one was aimed at Godzilla, the other at Rodan. The force of the

Beams was enough to knock Rodan down. Now, it was just Ghidorah and Godzilla.

Since the Gravity Beams knocked Godzilla to the ground, Ghidorah kept pounding him with his feet, repetitively smashing him with his feet.

"So..." said King Ghidorah, "It looks like you where no match for me!"

"Oh yeah?" said Godzilla, and he charged his atomic breath so hard, that out came Godzilla's spiral ray! The spiral ray was enough to blow Ghidorah's middle

head off. Godzilla had defeated King Ghidorah. Godzilla and Rodan left King Ghidorah.

3 HOURS LATER

Keizer Ghidorah walked to King Ghidorah.

"Well son" said Keizer, "Look's like you failed your mission".

"I'm sorry dad... I did" replied King Ghidorah, weakly.

"Well, you could just join the group I just assembled, The Monsters of Evil. It has all of Godzilla's old enemies... such as

Gigan

Megalon

Spacegodzilla

Destroyah

and Orga".

"Sure" said King Ghidorah, "But I don't know how I'm going to make it".

"Sure you will... once I rebuild you to Mecha-King Ghidorah" said Keizer.

"All right... i'll join" said King Ghidorah.


	7. Episode 7: Godzilla's birthday!

Episode 7 - "Godzilla's birthday"

AT GODZILLA'S HOUSE (A BIG PARTY IS TAKING PLACE)

"Wow, thanks guys" said Godzilla, "This is one awesome party!"

"You're welcome!" said Rodan, "We invited everybody! Well, except for the bad guys"

All of the Monster Island Buddies where at Godzilla's house, having a good time. Godzilla is rich (Because of 60 years of acting in movies about himself) so

Godzilla has everything! Video Games! Indoor Pool! Godzilla toy's (Godzilla uses the toys for "Collectibles", while Minilla uses them as, well, toys!)! Computers!

You name it!

"Oh, hey Godzilla" said Mechagodzilla, "Sorry I couldn't get Jet Jaguar fixed in time for the party"

"It's fine... even though I still miss Jet" replied Godzilla.

"He will be fixed soon!" said Mechagodzilla.

"Yay! It's daddy's 60th birthday! Happy birthday daddy!" said Minilla, very excited. Every year, he like's Godzilla's birthday (He says it's his favorite holiday).

"Thanks' son!" replied Godzilla, happily. Godzilla knows that Minilla love's Godzilla's birthday, and he likes that (Who wouldn't!).

"And now...!" announced Rodan, "Mothra will give Godzilla his birthday cake, that Mothra made!"

"Happy Birthday Godzilla!" said Mothra, as she gave Godzilla his birthday cake. It had 60 candles on it!

"Thanks!" said Godzilla, as he took the cake. All of the monster's at the party got a piece of cake. It was delicious! The only problem was when Godzilla was

trying to blow the candles, he accidently shot fire and made the candles burn to a crisp!

"Happy 60th anniversary of me!" said Godzilla.


	8. Episode 8: The Monsters of Evil

Episode 8 - "The Monsters of Evil"

"I wonder what all of my past enemy's have gone" said Godzilla to himself.

MEANWHILE

"So" said SpaceGodzilla, "I wonder why we are all here"

"Hey you guys!" said Gigan

"Hey guys" said Megalon, "You got invited to?"

"Oh my goodness Megalon!" said Gigan, very excited, "You're my best friend, right? You guys? Am I right?"

"Maybe I should not have come here" said Megalon with a big sigh

"So, you got invited to" said Destroyah

"I guess, I mean seriously! Why is there so many darn characters here!" said Orga

"Welcome, evil monsters!" said Keizer Ghidorah

"Oh my goodness! Keizer Ghidorah! Can I get your autograph!" said Gigan, "Also, didn't the invitation say there would be cookies?"

"Um... yeah! The cookies are over there! Help yourself!" said Keizer

Then, all the evil monsters devoured all of the cookies that Keizer baked

"Anyway!" said Keizer, "I brought you all together to finally defeat Godzilla and his Monster Island Buddies, and rule the world!"

"Also, I would like to introduce... Mecha-King Ghidorah!" said Keizer, as King Ghidorah (now Mecha-King Ghidorah) appeared out of the shadows

"Awesome! King Ghidorah! You're back! You're my friend also! Right? You guys?" said Gigan

"Hey guys" said Mecha-King Ghidorah, "Hey dad" he said to Keizer (King Ghidorah is Keizer Ghidorah's son)

"So!" said Keizer, "We may have all lost to Godzilla when we each fought him, but if we band together in a group called "The Monsters of Evil", we could kill

Godzilla, and rule the world!"

"Yeah!" said the Monsters of Evil, together

"Yay! I'm taping this with my new camera!" an unknown voice said

"What was that!" said Keizer

"Yay!" said Minilla. He way taping the whole meeting!

"Get him!" ordered Keizer, "Godzilla can't know about our plan!"

Fortunately, Minilla escaped just in time!

LATER...

"Daddy! Daddy!" said Minilla to Godzilla, "You have to see this!"

"What is it?" asked Godzilla

"It's a video tape! Watch it! Watch it!" replied Minilla

"Ok..." said Godzilla turning on the video...


End file.
